


Good Aim, Cap

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Charlie Clotho, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Requested by a friend! A drabble based on a Tumblr prompt;3: Drunk/sloppy kissThis takes place after a successful mission. Side Zava.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Charlie
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Good Aim, Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts).



“I have to admit, I cannot believe you guys pulled this mission off without alerting mister Heywood,” Ava said as she handed a bottle of iced tea to Zari.  
Zari grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled her down for a kiss. “We always pull the missions off,” Zari whispered, before pecking Ava on the lips. 

Charlie groaned and rolled their eyes, before putting their clunky combat boots up on the dinner table. “You two are sappy. But Zari’s right, we always pull it off.” 

Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled before getting up, pushing Charlie’s feet off the table, and plopping down on their lap. She wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulders and looked at them from under her eyelashes. “Honey, you’re one of the newest legends here, how do you know?”

Charlie wrapped their arms around Sara’s waist, intertwining the fingers of their left hand with Sara’s belt loop. “I listen.”

Zari choked on her iced tea. “Yeah, right,” she laughed. Ava smiled at Zari and took Zari’s hand. 

“Oy!” Charlie pointed at the two of them with her beer. “I listened to Mick when he was watching over me, back when you twats put me in that weird jail.” 

Ava rolled her eyes. “That prison was necessary, you would’ve caused mayhem throughout history.” 

“Hey Ava, to be fair…” Sara started, a slight smirk on her lips. “That’s a true legend’s record.”

Zari and Ava finished their drinks, then went to bed. That left Sara and Charlie, comfortably sharing their chair. 

“You want to get to bed too?” Charlie asked, gently pushing their nose into Sara’s shoulder. 

Sara leaned her head on Charlie’s. “Soon,” she said. 

Charlie could tell that it was time for bed. Sara could drink like no other human they’d ever known, but even she couldn’t outdrink Charlie. “C’mon,” Charlie said, slapping Sara on her ass. “Let’s go, even you need sleep.”

Sara placed her beer on the table and turned slightly so she sat sideways on Charlie’s lap. “Fine but before we go,” she slurred slightly. She cupped Charlie’s face with both hands and planted a sloppy kiss near their jaw.  
Charlie laughed. “Great aim, cap.”


End file.
